Unforgivable Game
by KimberlynnAstonia
Summary: Hermione Is furious after Ron is caught with Pansy, and plots revenge..... My First Fanfic...Let me have it...I Own Nothing,yadda,yadda,yadda
1. Chapter 1

Unforgivable Game

_How could he do this? _She thought as waves of rage gripped her.

_Had he not learned from before?_ Hermione steeled herself against the torrent of emotions she was feeling. After all that she had thought was finally settled between her and the red-headed scoundrel; he had enough nerve to snog another girl! No, not even another girl, for _girl _was a not what you would categorize Pansy Parkinson. Slut, whore, and general stuck-up wench were more like it, and that was putting it gently. But_ girl _was not what she could be called.

_What would possess him to do this? Was I suddenly invisible?_

Hermione closed her eyes for one…two… three seconds total until she could feel the hot tears subside. She carefully pushed two stray hairs behind her ear and tried to make her way back to her Head Girl room without being noticed; unfortunately a pair of fervent green eyes had already noticed her presence. Harry noticeably gulped and looked at her apologetically but he didn't follow her out of the crowded Gryffindor common room.

_Figures he would take Ron's side. I _should_ be happy for the two lovebirds, it's not everyday that Ron manages to kiss any one. Although after Pansy he should really get checked for something. _She thought and immediately cringed.

_He'll have to hold his breath for the day I will EVER touch him after some one like that._

Nearly at a jog, Hermione finally reached the portrait of two wood nymphs singing.

"Passwords used to-"sang the wood nymphs

"Shut IT! 1692" cried Hermione. The portrait swung free and Hermione slammed it behind her with a note of finality.

_Was I not good enough? Did he not like me any more? Did he EVER like me? _

A million and one questions careened through her brain until all at once she couldn't take it any more. The porcelain fairy, the glass snowflake, and the white marble lion each left their home on the mantle over the fire and hit the opposing wall with a resounding _CRASH _. Her whole body seared with rage and frustration as she heard the remnants of her possessions shatter to the ground. In a disheveled heap Hermione collapsed on her couch and continued to sob. What could have been an eternity later she picked her head up off of her chest and looked at the pile of debris. Head throbbing, she cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Hermione slowly pulled her wand out of a pocket in her robes and with a simple flick brought the crushed pieces back together again. She tilted her head back to rest on the arm of the red and gold upholstered sofa. Looking around she calmed herself and breathed easier.

_What am I doing? I let a BOY turn me into some kind of nutcase! _

Hermione sat up and continued to study her surroundings. A fire was already crackling in the black stone hearth. The walls were painted a deep red with tiny flecks of gold that glinted in the firelight. All of the fixtures were gold and on either side of the fireplace were giant mahogany book cases that towered over the rest of the room. The furnishings, like the sofa, were all in rich reds and gold. The most spectacular sight was the ceiling, which, same as the Great Hall, was bewitched to look like the sky, but instead of showing the true weather it portrays how the occupant feels. Right now there were brilliant strikes of lightning and violent crashes of thunder which Hermione felt was definitely appropriate for her mood.

_How could I do this to myself? I have it pretty good right now; my grades are still excellent, I'm Head Girl, I have this wonderful living space, why should I care if some stupid boy wants to snog some miscreant?_ she thought quietly.

_Because it's your best friend, because she isn't just 'some' miscreant, and because you have put up with too much for too long. _she argued back.

Hermione sat numb and without any movement for over an hour. The only noises were that of ticking clocks and drafty walls. Finally, fed up with herself and her body aching, Hermione decided that a nice hot shower would make her feel much better, and if it didn't she would go to bed and sleep on it until morning.

_Bloody Hell, _she thought_, If this is anything what a hang over is like I will NEVER drink._

Hermione rolled over and pushed open the curtains filtering light through her windows.

_Why does it have to be such a bright and cheery day?_ she mused as she lowered her feet to the floor. For November the sun was out in full force and it seemed even nature was taunting her. Hermione stood up and half-heartedly stretched to get rid of any left over sleepiness in her body. After a long yawn she made her way to her bathroom and washed her face. Looking in the mirror she saw that her eyes were still puffy and cheeks still red and tear stained from the night before. At least it being Saturday she didn't really have to see any one.

_I could just finish up some work in here this morning and have a late lunch, that way I wouldn't have to see too many people. _She pulled her hair back and scrubbed her face

_But that's backwards, why should _I_ be afraid to show my face when _I _did nothing wrong? _Hermione turned off the water and threw her washcloth in the hamper.

Dressed in comfortable jeans and faded blue t-shirt Hermione decided that today was not her day for work robes. With her head up Hermione marched into the Great Hall at lunch time and took a seat next to Ginny.

"Hermione!" exclaimed an exasperated Ginny," I didn't know if you were coming to lunch or not today!"

"Why wouldn't I be? Is there something that should stop me from eating?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, No. It's just that….Oh Hermione! I know my brother is a giant prat and it's just awful of him to kiss that- that thing- in our commons! And if you sit here and try to pretend as if you didn't see or don't care I know you're lying!" Ginny rushed out the last sentence as if trying to slip it in without Hermione realizing it.

"Ginny, I'm not going to pretend I didn't see it, but it doesn't bother me, really! And don't give me that look! Why should I care who my friend snogs?" replied Hermione.

"Well because you two were-"

"Nothing more than friends," Hermione finished. Breakfast went for the most part in silence on both parties with an occasional scrutinizing glance from Ginny.

As they both pushed their plates forward and stood to leave Harry rushed up behind them.

"Hermione! Ginny!" he exclaimed almost jumping, "What are you guys doing?"

Ginny cast a sideways look at Hermione. "We were eating breakfast but now we're leaving." Hermione answered slowly.

"Oh. Why are you leaving? Why can't you stay? Here- there's still more food on the table why can't you stay?" Harry questioned rapidly.

"Harry, first calm down, you're going to have an aneurism if you don't. Second we already ate. And guess what happens after we eat." Harry just stared back. "We _leave_!" exclaimed Ginny. Both girls made their way around Harry and towards the end of the tables.

"Wow Harry, what's gotten into you?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I just… I just… It's been so long since we have all gotten to sit down and eat together!" Harry said while pushing in front of them again.

"We all eat together at every meal! Honestly, you are my brother's best mate, and a good friend of mine, but really that won't stop me from sending you to St. Mungo's insanity ward." Ginny stated firmly. Edging their way past Harry again Hermione pushed open the door with Ginny in tow.

"Oh. My. God." breathed Hermione.

"Please Don't-!" Harry tried, but it was too late. Hermione watched as Ron untangled himself from Pansy. Both were leaned up against the wall and Pansy just laughed the moment away while Ron turned two shades too close to purple and sputtered.

"Herm-...I-…We couldn't-…"

"Oh Ronald! You're so cute when you're flustered! I could just kiss your handsome red cheeks all day!" squealed Pansy. Ginny had her wand raised; whether she was willing to hex Ron or just kill Pansy, Hermione didn't know. Harry slowly slid between the group and faced Hermione.

"Mione, do you want to go over that potions essay now?" Harry nearly pleaded with her.

"No Harry, I don't have time right now" Hermione stated simply, without a crack or waver in her voice. She turned on her heel and gingerly walked down the hallway toward her dormitory. Halfway down the hall she realized Ginny was close on her heels.

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about it now" she said quietly.

"Okay, you don't have to right now, but just let me know when you do, meanwhile I will be transfiguring Pansy into a flower pot." Ginny huffed.

Hermione smirked, "No, that won't be necessary."

"Yes it is, she needs to be turned into something useful and that big mouth of hers is perfect for some of Professor Sprout's potted mandrakes. Besides, that's _my _brother she's snogging! _My_ blood lines she's poisoning!" cried Ginny. Hermione just grinned and looked wearily at her friend.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone" sighed Ginny.

The red-head slowly walked away and when Hermione saw her turn the corner she started back on her way.

_I'm not going to cry……I'm not going to cry……I'm not going to cry…_..

"Awww, what's wrong Granger, you look like some one took away your favorite play-thing." sneered a cold voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" replied a thoroughly unnerved Hermione.

"Nothing more than to rub in the fact that your Weasel turned his back on you."

"First of all he isn't _my_ Weasel, and it's Weasley to you. Second I seem to recall him sucking face with _your_ girlfriend!" retorted Hermione.

"Pansy, as much as she would enjoy it, has never been and never will be my girlfriend. And I know you and the carrot-top had something going on. What I just don't understand is why you are leaving when you had a perfect opportunity to take revenge?"

"You seem to forget Malfoy that I'm in Gryffindor and therefore above petty revenge," Hermione replied half-heartedly.

"Hmmm, be that as it may, I still thought having any pride to salvage would be cause enough."

"Shut it Malfoy or I will hex you until you're on your back!" Hermione shouted while raising her wand defensively.

"Oh Granger," Malfoy snipped back, "Don't pretend as if _that's_ how you want to get me on my back."

Hermione flushed pink and lowered her wand.

_I don't have time to deal with this or him…………_

"So, what say you?" Draco asked earnestly.

"What are you going on about now Malfoy?"

"The revenge Granger, would you like my help in plotting your merciless revenge?"

"I just said I'm not taking revenge! And even if I were, why would I enlist your help?"

"Because I'm in Slytherin, where revenge basically has it's own handbook. Think Granger. And who better to take sweet revenge than Weasel Brain's enemy?"

"You're demented Malfoy. Do everyone a favor and hex yourself, you're not even _worth_ my time to do it." snorted Hermione.

"Fine, have it your way then. But when you come to your senses and realize that crying in you dormitory isn't helping then come find me." sneered Malfoy.

"I will NOT be crying!"

"Well, you're on the verge now, so if I were you I wouldn't be so sure yet."

Malfoy stalked off and rounded the corner to the dungeons.

_How in the Hell did _HE_ get to become Head Boy? Honestly, did Dumbledore really think that he is up to par with me? _Hermione wandered back to her Head Girl room and sank down on the couch.

_Really, I am completely above revenge, and for that matter above revenge with Malfoy. I'm Head girl for Heaven's Sake, I am supposed to be setting an good example as I have been for nearly seven years now!_

_But that's exactly it, you HAVE been good for seven years now, shouldn't you get some kind of retribution? You have sat back and scolded those who have been having fun the entire time and not really enjoyed much of the good times yourself. _

Hermione stood up and walked to one of the windows that were charmed to face towards the Forbidden Forest.

_Dumbledore trusts me, he _trusts_ me. I shouldn't be getting into trouble over this. Although who says Dumbledore needs to find out? Or any other part of the staff? I'm smart enough, why should I get caught? The only reason I have been caught any other time is because of Ron or Harry's mistakes and without them everything should go fool proof… Listen to yourself Hermione, you are actually contemplating siding with Malfoy. This is what you have been reduced to. _

She sighed and turned from the window, not finding anything remotely intriguing with the Forbidden Forest.

_I'll just go have a quick nap and if I wake back up and still feel like cursing Ron then Malfoy and I will have a little chat…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione sat up and opened the curtains that surrounded her bed. By the way the sun shone through narrow slits in the window she could tell it was dusk.

_Ugh, why couldn't it be Sunday already?_

Swinging her feet off the bed and onto the stone floor, Hermione sat up and replayed the days events over again in her head.

_Yep, I still want him dead. Well, maybe not dead, but seriously injured._ She smirked as she thought of how many curses she could hit him with before he became unrecognizable. Stopping when she got to one in which the victim no longer has a neck, her stomach growled. She stood up and slipped her shoes on completely satisfied with her ability to calm herself and descended the stairs to her common room and walked out to the hallway.

_I don't need Malfoy or revenge, I can do just fine on my own. It's not as if Ron and I were dating any ways. Like I had told Ginny, why should I care who my friends snog?_

_Because he was supposed to be snogging you. _

_No, No, NO! Thinking like that is not going to help me get anywhere!_

_Yes it will, It will help you get revenge._

"I need to stop arguing with myself" Hermione whispered.

She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Finding her normal spot at the massive table Hermione gingerly sat and immediately began filling her plate. After putting on a helping of mashed potatoes she realized that the table was eerily quiet and next that several pairs of eyes were boring into her skull. As she looked up most of those eyes had shifted uncomfortably back to their plates. Hermione glanced at Harry who was still staring at her apprehensively. Tilting her head as if to question him Hermione slowly switched her gaze to her other best friend. Well, make that best friend and permanent arm attachment, which was now cooing to him and feeding him like a baby.

"Oh Ronnie, how I just love the way you use your mouth!" squealed a very misplaced Pansy.

"What in the Hell is _she_ doing here?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Shove off Granger, I can eat wherever I want, especially with my new boyfriend, so mind your own business!"

"Pansy, go crawl back down whatever rotting hole you came out of!" spat Hermione.

"Geez, listen Hermione, I know it's a little different with her here, but we can all learn to accept it right?" Ron tried to mediate between the two but only succeeded in pissing of Hermione even more.

"Ron, she is in Slytherin! She should eat with her own House!"

"Aren't you always the one who is pushing House unity?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah, Granger learn to accept it." Pansy held herself haughtily as if she had now become a Gryffindor Princess.

"Come on Honey, you can call her Hermione now." The smile left Pansy's face as Ron mentioned this but instantly was replaced by and over-done smile.

"Oh, of course Ronnie!" Pansy turned to Hermione, "_Hermione_, be a dear and pass me the salt."

It took all of Hermione might not to over turn the entire table on this stupid slut in front of everyone. Clenching her fists Hermione snatched the salt shaker off the table and shoved it into Pansy's outstretched hand.

"Ouch! Was it really necessary to be that rough? Honestly Hermione, I'm not an ogre like you"

Ron stifled a laugh and Harry drew his wand. It could have been and attempt to curse Pansy into oblivion like Hermione felt like doing, or to keep Hermione from using an Unforgivable.

_That's it! I have had enough of this! _

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore, I think I'll go to the library." Hermione pushed her plate away and stood from the table while giving Harry a look that said "Don't even bother"

Walking out of the hall Hermione silently fumed until she reached the middle of the Slytherin table. Locking eyes with Malfoy Hermione suddenly had a new spring to her step. _Pansy and Ron won't even know what hit them. Who would have thought, me teaming up with scum like Malfoy, albeit brilliantly cunning Slytherin scum. Atleast he will know the dirtiest tricks and have an upper hand when it comes to Pansy._

Hermione waited only ten seconds at the staircase when Malfoy exited the Great Hall.

"Alright Malfoy, I'm in," started Hermione. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow upwards at this.

"Well Granger, first I need you to promise something,"

"Okay, What's that?"

"No matter how far we get into this, not matter how awful and deceitful our actions become, you cannot back out," said Malfoy coolly.

Hermione pondered this for a second; it was all becoming too real at the moment.

_It's not as if we'll be setting fire to anything and it will all be in the name of 'salvaging' my dignity._

"Deal," she stated simply.

Malfoy smirked, "Good. Follow me."

"What? Where?" questioned Hermione.

"Don't ask just follow."

They walked for nearly ten minutes, deep down into the dungeons, past Snape's Potions room and the Slytherin Common room.

_So this must be where his Head Boy rooms are… makes sense considering her needs to be near the Slytherin commons…_

After passing countless doors and taking two right turns Malfoy stopped in front of a painting of two massive stallions with piercing red eyes. They both snorted and pawed the ground untilhe spoke.

"Zu"

Hermione leaned closer waiting for the rest of the password to come, but the stallions stamped their feet in unison and the painting swung open.

Walking in Hermione was confused as ever.

_Zu? ZU! Why don't I know what this means? It has to be some secret Slytherin term. Oh…Wow._

They had just stepped into Malfoy's common room which was set up almost exactly as Hermione but with drastic decorative differences. The walls and floors seemed to be heavy black glinting marble. The upholstery on the furniture was in deep greens and accents of sliver. The Slytherin influence was felt throughout the entire space as all paintings were of serpents or of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Wait, if everything in here is a tribute to all things Slytherin, why isn't the painting at your entrance a snake?" asked Hermione.

"Well it would be little too easy to find if some one were looking for my rooms," snorted Malfoy.

"Oh, But what's with the password? I have never heard of 'Zu'."

Malfoy smirked, "Well of course you haven't. Oh but that's right, you think you know everything about anything."

"I do not, and if you brought me here just to insult me Malfoy let me know now so I can leave, but first tell me what the hell 'Zu' means!" she exclaimed.

"First off mudblood, do not get angry at me or I will lose my patience and you will be forced to eat at the Hufflepuff table to save yourself from watching Pansy and the Weasel suck face every meal. Second, if you can't handle what I say to you after all of these years you wouldn't have any pride to retain with revenge anyways, and Third," Malfoy took a breath, " Zu was considered the arch-serpent by the Sumerians. Happy?"

Hermione let the words play over in her head.

_Okay, don't want to sit at Hufflepuff, check, can take _anything_ he throws at me by now, check, Malfoy knows history outside of Professor Binn's class? Oh well, accepting two out of three isn't too terrible._

"I'm waiting for an answer Granger," said Malfoy moodily.

"Yes, fine. So getting down to business, what did you have in mind? Spreading nasty rumors, getting stuff from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, which by the way would be ten times as brilliant since they _are_ Ron's brothers. Or a more secretive approach, like messing with Pansy's grades? It's not like Ron's are worth messing with anyway…" Hermione sat herself down on one of Malfoy's plush armchairs. Malfoy had a thoroughly confused look on his face. His forehead scrunched in concentration as he figured out just what she was getting at.

"What? No Granger, you are completely missing the point here. Honestly, you are supposed to be the brightest witch here? No, we do not attack them directly or indirectly for that matter."

"Then what kind of revenge is this? How are we supposed to get back at them? Some sly cunning you have!" Hermione stood up, fully prepared to walk out. Malfoy stepped in her path and glared furiously at her.

"Never insult me Granger, you could try to walk out of here right now and be lost in the dungeons forever or you could pull your head out of your arse and listen to my logic."

Hermione huffed, realizing that she did not want to be wandering the undergrounds of Hogwarts for weeks on end.

"Fine Malfoy, tell me about your incredible plan" she finally obliged.

"Well, it's not exactly a plan yet, but it's a theory." Malfoy shot Hermione a murderous look when she snorted at the 'not exactly a plan' part.

"Anyways, Weasel is with Pansy, obviously, but he seems to think that you are always going to be there for him to fall back on-"

"Does not! I am not always there for him to fall back on!"

"Do not interrupt me Granger, and you are always there. When he needs homework, when he screws off with Potty, you are always there, and even if you aren't he will make you feel incredibly guilty for it. Fourth year after the Yule Ball, you had fun and he ruined it, didn't he?" Hermione awkwardly played with the hem of her shirt.

_He was right, I was always there, and when I'm not, he makes me feel like shit._

"Whatever Malfoy, How would you even know about what happened at the Yule Ball?"

"Aside from the amusing little shouting match that ensued by the stairs, I make it my business to know everything Granger, even if it has to do with an insignificant muggle-born. So now, Weazey expects you to always be there, what if one day you're not, well not there for him anyways," explained Malfoy.

"What are you getting at? I should just pack my stuff and leave Hogwarts for a while. Really Malfoy, if you think you are going to get rid of me that easily then you are quite mistaken."

"No idiot, you should find someone else, someone that he would never expect especially someone he doesn't like."

Hermione let the words sink in.

"If you think for one minute Draco Malfoy that you are just going to shag me for the hell of it and pass it off as me getting revenge you are clearly mistaken! What do you take me for a complete dunderhead?" shrieked Hermione.

"Do you really want me to answer that? No Granger, I could have any female walking these hallways that I want, including McGonagall, so why would I waste my precious energy, let alone charm on you? And when did I ever mention the word 'shag'? Wishful thinking yet again Granger?" Malfoy smirked at the last part.

"Fine, you conceited prick, if this is supposed to work, what do we have to do?"

"Start with, we need to at least be a little more civil to each other, "started Malfoy.

"Hmph, fat chance of that happening…"

"Well what do you propose, because you aren't exactly throwing out ideas here!" Malfoy shouted and his last words reverberated off the stone walls.

"I assumed since I was working with the quote- 'Slytherin Prince' then you would be the one to plot!" Both were now toe to toe breathing heavily from the shouting match.

"Besides no one will believe that we both woke up one day and decided to be nice to our mortal enemies, it's not going to work!" Hermione took a deep breath and sat back down.

_What was I thinking by even coming here? How could I even expect Draco Malfoy to help me?_

Malfoy leaned on the mantle, "You're right Granger," he finally said.

"I'm- what?"

"You're absolutely right; no one will believe that we are suddenly civil to each other, and the fact that I _should_ be the one to plot this damn thing. Maybe it was too much to ask you to help out…"

_Did he just say that I'm right? Of course, in true Malfoy spirit he followed it up with a put-down but he had said out loud that I was right! He was so serious about it too. Could Malfoy be a decent person to some degree?_

"Alright Malfoy, I'm all ears," she finally got out.

Malfoy's face broke into a malicious grin. "So glad you can see it my way,"

_He was bluffing, that manipulating little twit! He knew exactly what to say to get me to agree! Damn him!_

"So Granger, to bypass the awkwardness of us trying to be civil to each other, we should just do something monumental, something that no one would question us being together afterwards."

"And that would be what?" she asked suspiciously.

Malfoy turned to her with a knowing smile, "Well Granger, just leave that up to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione walked back up to her Head Girl rooms after Malfoy had escorted her back up to the Great Hall.

"_**Well Granger, just leave that up to me."**_

_Why do I need to be just as surprised as everyone else? Shouldn't I know at least when he is going to do something that way I don't get caught off guard and hex, or more likely slap him? And what does he have to gain by helping me? _

Hermione stopped in front of her painting. At the beginning of the term she thought it was beautiful how the nymphs would sing for the password every time, but now it had just become a nuisance.

"Passwords used to keep out dark,

Inside your world it would be stark,

But with our song we accept Thee,

Speak the password and enter please."

Hermione grumbled at the song that she had heard now countless times.

"Can't you guys come up with something different? I mean all you do is sit there all day, you could at least be creative. "

"We do not just sit here all day! We have very important guests, unlike you Thank you very much!" said the nymph with light green hair.

"And don't take you anger out on us! We hear what has been going on with you and the Weasley boy, paintings talk too!" cried out the purple nymph.

"Fine! 1692!" Hermione yelled.

_Stupid wizard paintings, why can't they just use still photographs like muggles do? Is it too much to ask that I not be insulted by a two dimensional object?_

Hermione went to her table and fell sloppily on the bench.

_Honestly, even the paintings are talking about my measly love life? Not that I had had much of one anyways…but still is it _that_ serious? Ugh, it's only 8:00, and I have nothing to do. Hmmm…homework is done, obviously can't hang out in the Gryffindor Commons, maybe a nice walk would do me some good. _

Hermione jumped up and grabbed her cloak and exited back through the painting. She noticed that the nymphs were no longer in the portrait.

_Figures, even _they_ have places to go…_

Hermione descended the stairs and walked out of the castle. The air was crisp but not yet biting with very little wind. It was already dark, and she knew she shouldn't be out now, but being Head Girl had its perks.

_I wonder if the giant squid is out now._

She wound her way down to the Lake and scanned the area for any movement above the water. Seeing no movement there she turned her gaze further down the hill to a very odd looking tree, make that two odd trees, blowing in the almost non-existent wind.

_Stupid fourth years, when are they going to realize that they cannot be out after dark and that this is not the place to snog? _

Hermione approached the pair who were obviously too wrapped up in themselves to hear her coming.

"Alright you two, get back up to the castle, and if you go quickly and without a fight, I won't take any points away for being out here past dark." Hermione said authoritatively.

"Uh, oh sorry… wait Hermione?"

"Yes, but right now it's Head Girl to you, start walking back up to the castle." she huffed, mad that anyone would even try to address her while she could so easily take away House points.

"Hey," the male voice stepped into the dim light from the castle, "I'm glad it's you because if Malfoy found us then I would really be in trouble!" said a highly relieved Ron.

"What-You…- Ronald Weasley you are a Prefect and should know better than to be out here past dark! I should go tell Professor McGonagall for this!"

"Gosh, easy Granger, it's not like we were doing anything truly vulgar, I mean if you had shown up ten minutes from now, I'm sure I would have more explaining to do…" Pansy laughed then grabbed Ron's hand and led him back up to the castle.

"See ya Hermione!" yelled back Ron as he wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist.

_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! Malfoy better do something quick because if I don't wipe that smug grin of her face soon I will have to punch it off. _

Hermione stomped back up to the castle and into her room.

The next morning Hermione woke with several cramps in her side. She had not slept well at all, and when she did sleep her dreams were plagued with fist fights with Pansy.

She got up, got dressed and made her way down to the kitchens.

_I am definitely not going to even sit at the same table with them this morning. _

She stopped in front of the painting of the Basket of Fruit and tickled the Pear. Stepping inside the kitchens, Hermione smelled all of the wonderful aromas and went unnoticed by any of the house elves.

"Dobby!" Hermione said above the hustle and bustle of scrubbing pots and pans and skillets frying.

There was a tiny _POP_ heard and Dobby appeared before her.

"Ah! Miss how can Dobby help you today?" He said brightly.

"Dobby, could I just get a plate for breakfast and some fruit to take back up to my rooms?"

"Of course Miss, anything for Harry Potter's Friends, and especially the young miss who has made Dobby his wonderful clothes!"

"Oh, thank you Dobby!" Hermione replied.

Dobby disappeared for only a few minutes and came back with a full basket of food.

_Well, this is good. Maybe I won't have to go to lunch either…_

She thanked Dobby again and walked back to her Common room. She spread out all of the incredible food before her on the table and started off with some fruit. As she took a bite of her banana there was a knock on the door.

"Granger, let me in!" demanded the voice on the other side.

Hermione rose and walked to the entrance.

"First I don't like people shouting at me, second who is 'me'?"

"Who do you think? I'm a ten foot troll waiting to eat you alive, although I don't know why I would because that dead bushy thing on top of your head would probably choke me to death…."

Hermione pushed the painting open violently, "Damn it Malfoy, can you just not insult me for one minute?"

"Merlin, it looks as if red and gold were puked up all over the walls in here, you should really hire a new decorator." he said ignoring her first question.

"What do you want Malfoy, I'm in the middle of breakfast."

"No you aren't, why are you trying to eat breakfast up here?"

"Because I can, I don't need to answer to you! So just insult me once more and then sod off."

"No Granger, you are not eating up here and hiding, that would be entirely too cowardly. And they say Gryffindor have courage, courage my arse…"

"I am not hiding Malfoy! I just would rather have some peace and quiet, peace and quiet that you are barging in on! So if you would kindly leave so I can eat,"

"No I'm not leaving without you. If you don't show up at meals not only does that prove to everyone in that Great Hall that you are pissed off at the Weasel King, but that Pansy is getting the upper hand. You can't just wait until I make my move because then it would all seem choreographed and not be as shocking. So by you sitting up here sulking you are inherently ruining the plan!"

"What plan Malfoy? What am I ruining? Because last I heard it was just a theory! And for that matter why do you care so much, huh? What do you have to gain out of helping me?" she shouted.

"First off there will never be a plan unless you get your scrawny arse down to the Great Hall, second this is my chance to finally get back at some part of the 'Golden Trio', although it is not all three, it's our seventh year and I'm out of time, so I'll just take pissing off the one. At least it is Weasley, stupid git, needs to be snapped back into place."

"Do NOT talk about my friend like that!"

"Well that's what you are in it for too, right? To get back at Weazey, so don't question my motives and get down to the breakfast!" he yelled as if she were a two year old.

Throwing Malfoy and icy glare Hermione stomped out of the portrait and balled her hands into fists all the way down to the Great Hall. Malfoy entered shortly after her and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Merlin Hermione, I haven't seen you this pissed since third year when you punched Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, well, similar situation, I just didn't get to punch him." she replied back, angrily filling up her plate with food.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him!" Harry's eyes flashed with anger and he was halfway up from the table when Hermione pulled him back down.

"No Harry, he didn't hurt me, I'm just annoyed over a disagreement we had over Heads' stuff. Sit back down and eat."

"Oh, well all you have to do is give me a reason and that ferret will no longer be a problem to anyone."

"I know, but then again I don't think I could stand knowing that one of my best friends is in Azkaban," Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile and went back to eating. Every once in a while she would throw a glare in Malfoy's direction and stab unceremoniously at her plate.

When Hermione was finished eating she pushed her plate away and left the Great Hall to take a walk on the grounds.

_The one downside to always having my work done is definitely not having _anything_ to do afterwards. _She made her way around the school grounds and past the Quidditch pitch.

_So Malfoy has finally realized that he won't break my friends and me up and he has to settle with pissing off just Ron. I wonder if I should just go ahead and tell Harry so he won't be too mad too. No, once Harry sees how angry Ron will be he'll end up breaking down and spilling the secret. _

She turned around and started to head back up towards the castle.

_I hope Ron comes to his senses and ends this thing with Pansy soon, I can't stand watching them cling onto to each other anymore. Will I honestly be able to take him back if he decides he wants me? What if he really doesn't want me at all? Maybe I should just snap to my senses and turn my emotions to some one else…_

Sighing heavily, Hermione made her way through the Great Hall and up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Monday dragged on for Hermione. Between having to ignore Ron and Pansy's constant need to touch each other, dodging Ginny's attempts to talk, and not knowing what Malfoy was planning Hermione was already at her wit's end by afternoon potions.

_Just bottle this up and then you're able to have a nap before dinner. Just a little bit longer…_

Hermione was at the back of the classroom finding a clean glass vial when she felt a presence behind her.

"Are you ready for this Granger?" whispered a too-close-for-comfort Malfoy.

"Ready for what? And why are you so..." Hermione was interrupted by Malfoy pulling her head close into his neck.

"Be very quiet and when I let you go do not say anything; just walk back to your desk as if nothing is wrong." Malfoy practically breathed this behind her right ear.

Hermione realized that it would look like a kiss to anyone standing behind Malfoy.

"THIS is your grand plan?!?! No one can even see us! Malfoy, we are at the BACK of the classroom!" she whispered angrily.

Malfoy let her go and gave her cross look, "Just go back to your seat."

Hermione took her vial and made her way back to her cauldron. Acting completely normal (or as normal as she could while not hexing Malfoy into next week) she turned in her potion and left the dungeons.

_What an IDIOT! I don't know what he's playing at but he surely can't think that an act like that will do anything. _

Hermione ranted the entire way up to her rooms and was surprised to find herself already at her painting. While Hermione was taking out her books she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door with a huff, happy to see just the person who she wanted to talk to.

"What the HELL was that? Do you honestly think that pretending to kiss me when no one is looking will be the "monumental" act that "no one will question"?" Malfoy looked irritated at her especially while inserting her air quotations with her fingers.

"You believe that I would get that close to you with no one watching and for no good reason? Remember Granger you are playing the big leagues now. You may not have noticed but Parvati was watching me walk toward the back and I know what she would have seen from that angle."

"Wait, how do you know that Parvati was watching you? How can you be sure?"

"She watches my every move in potions, always has. It's kind of pathetic the little crush she has on me." Malfoy chuckled a little bit as he made himself comfortable on Hermione's couch. "Anyways, if she saw that, then by the end of dinner tonight the rest of Hogwarts, or at least the part that counts will know about what she saw."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, "You know Malfoy, it's not attractive to have that much confidence in yourself and to call someone's crush "pathetic"."

"Who says confidence isn't attractive? Never mind, as if I care what turns you on Granger. And you're not looking at the big picture here. Once word spreads people are going to start to pay closer attention to what we do."

"Okay, so what do we do next? That little trick obviously isn't going to work in the Great Hall." Hermione plopped down into the armchair across from Malfoy.

"Nothing major needs to happen, just small things to make them wonder. Tonight I think we should just be seen talking to each other in the hallway," Malfoy looked up at the ceiling absently.

"Just talk? How is that supposed to do anything? We go from kissing to talking, _ugh,_ you must be one lousy kisser…" Hermione laughed to herself.

"I'm glad you find yourself so amusing Granger, and I would only be annoyed by that remark if you _actually_ knew how I kiss. And it's not just talking, it's how we talk to each other, you know, flirting. _Please_ tell me you know how to flirt."

"Of course I know how to flirt! I just hope you don't expect me to twirl my hair and laugh at all of your lame jokes."

"Twirl your hair? Right Granger, like you could get that thing to wrap around your finger. It's more than that, and no laughing is necessary, although it would help if you didn't look pained by my presence like you do now. You know what, you don't even have to do anything, and I will take care of it all." Malfoy finished and stood.

"What do you mean take care of it all? That's it?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, that's it. You should meet me outside the Great Hall at 7:00. See you at dinner." Malfoy shut the painting door without waiting for her protests.

_Great, now I have to figure out how to flirt, but not-really-flirt with Malfoy. He better be as good as he seems to think he is at all of this. _

Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table despite the stares and the whispers that she continued to hear. When Harry sat down and stared at her she began to feel uneasy.

"So… there's a nasty rumor going around about you. Do you want to hear it? You look like you could use a laugh." Hermione stared at him for a minute and was about to answer when Harry said, "I already took the liberty of telling off a group of second years for believing all of the rubbish they hear, no need to thank me."

Hermione smiled, "Well thanks anyways for the help."

"Why would Parvati spread something like that? Did you two have a fight? And she's not too bright to spread a rumor like that, if she wanted to really hurt you she should've tried saying something that everyone would actually believe." Harry finished.

Hermione checked her watch, "Well, I really should get back to my room, I'm having a meeting with Malfoy for heads business. Bye, Harry."

Harry looked a little miffed that she didn't stay to talk any more.

_I hope he understands when all of this is over. _Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and saw Malfoy leaning against a stone column. She walked over and noticed that there were a few people standing around but no one actually paying attention.

"Granger, I thought that a huge lift in your social status which was brought on by this little rumor would have made you look at least a little bit happier. Why do you look so miserable, aren't you supposed to be glowing when you're near me?"

"Right Malfoy, is this better?" Hermione put on an overly sweet smile.

"Gross Granger, stop looking like you just got an O in Potions and just look normal, while of course, not looking miserable."

"Fine." Hermione thought of Malfoy as a bouncing white ferret and it automatically put a small smile on her face.

"That's better," said Malfoy while leaning in closer to her. "What were you thinking of to make that happen?"

"The amazing white ferret from fourth year." Hermione started to giggle and when she saw Malfoy's mouth tighten into a thin line she let out a loud laugh.

"I don't think you're funny Granger."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, you asked." Hermione was still laughing when she started to notice people were leaving the Great Hall.

"What now, dinner is over. What should we talk about?"

"What do you mean? We're talking right now. It doesn't matter what we talk about, they can't hear us and even if they did it wouldn't matter. So, I think in a few minutes we should go back to your rooms."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Why? Everyone can see us here."

"Exactly Granger, everyone can watch us leave together and anyone who happens to be near the Gryffindor common rooms would see us going into your PRIVATE Head Girl rooms."

"_Ugh_, Malfoy, I do NOT want to send that message."

"Granger you won't be sending any message, just let people speculate on their own. And you have that miserable look on your face again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but just think about the white ferret again."

Hermione instantly smiled, "I'm glad to see that you finally have a sense of humor."

Malfoy leaned in closer and lightly pulled at a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger. A group of fourth years gasped and the hallway went silent.

"I think its time we went back to my rooms."

Once in Hermione's common room Malfoy took a seat on the couch.

"I do believe that will be the most talked about thing tonight," he said while lounging back on the couch. Hermione eyed him skeptically.

"They may be talking but I'm not sure I like what direction they're going in. I want to get back at Ron but I would rather not ruin my reputation in the process."

"_Ruin_ your reputation?! How would spending a night with me ruin your reputation? The only thing to be expected would be a colossal boost in your social status." Malfoy retorted.

"I know this may come as a surprise to you Malfoy, but not all girls want to be known as your one night stand – regardless of the social boost. After all of this is over I would still like people to respect me and take me seriously."

Malfoy made himself more comfortable on Hermione's couch, "Granger, people don't take you seriously _now_, so what's the big deal if they still don't take you seriously and you get to be a bit more popular?" Malfoy yawned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, no one takes me seriously at all, that's how I got to be Head Girl. People _do_ respect me whether you like to think so or not. And I would much rather be respected than be like you." Hermione leaned back in her armchair and crossed one leg over the other.

"What do you mean, "Be like me"?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he sat upright.

"Exactly what I said; people may not mess with you but it's not because you're respected, it's because they're afraid of you. I would rather people see me as approachable than not want to talk to me at all."

"It has been my experience that it is better to be feared than respected Granger. And if I'm so unapproachable then why do you seem so comfortable talking to me now? I am just _so_ unlikable and yet here you are, alone in a room with me." Malfoy bit out the last sentence. He stared at Hermione until he was satisfied that she wouldn't respond and then propped a pillow under his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to sleep for a bit so try not to make a racket."

"This is _my_ common room Malfoy and how long are you going to stay here?"

"Until I wake up, and your talking isn't conducive to me getting a proper nap."

Hermione sighed and left her armchair.

_I suppose I could get a start on that Charms essay._ Hermione went to her room and changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a sweatshirt before grabbing her books. Sitting at the table Hermione started on her essay and continued until it has gotten late. Checking the clock Hermione realized it was well past midnight and Malfoy was still on her couch.

_Does he ever plan on getting up? If he gets up now and leaves he will surely get in trouble for being out… _Hermione stood and contemplated waking him any way and sending him on his way. Deciding against it she went to her room and grabbed a spare quilt. She hesitated before setting it gingerly on Malfoy.

_He's helping me out the least I can do is make sure he doesn't catch a cold on my couch. _


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgivable Game Ch. 5

Hermione awoke on Tuesday morning to her alarm and a crick in her neck. She hadn't slept well at all and she sincerely hoped that Malfoy had taken the liberty of leaving this morning on his own.

Walking out to her common room Hermione found Malfoy still asleep on the couch.

_He must have slept straight through the night. _

Hermione went back to her room to wash her face and brush her teeth.

_The __**last**__ thing I need is him making some comment about how I look in the morning…_

Hermione walked back to the couch and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. After tapping him seemed to have no effect, Hermione pushed him lightly and his eyes flew open.

"Granger, there are easier ways to wake someone. What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:30; we have an hour before potions."

Malfoy eyed her appraisingly, "I slept all night?" He yawned and then swung his feet off the couch,"Did you just wake up too?"

"Yes, and if you leave now we can both still make it to potions on time."

"Trying to get rid of me so quick? I figured you would like me stick around a bit after spending the night."

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy it was bad enough that I was worried about what people would say about you coming back here last night, now I get to hear about what they'll say about you staying the night."

"You worry too much about what people think Granger, but I will leave now. I'm sure you would be positively scandalized if I was here while you showered. Would you care to walk me to the door?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "Fine."

Hermione walked him to the portrait and opened it for him. Malfoy exited and stopped in the hallway.

"Oh Granger," Hermione stepped out into the hall, "If we do this right, no one will think you are just a one night stand," he finished in a whisper.

Malfoy smirked at her before kissing the top of her head. Hermione just about died as he walked away and she realized there were many people stopped outside the Gryffindor portrait watching her as she was just in her shorts and sweatshirt. The crowd had been walking to breakfast uneventfully, but now had been witnesses to a nearly unbelievable scene. Hermione entered her rooms again and closed the portrait door quickly. Half mortified and half amused Hermione knew exactly what it looked like to everyone.

Hermione had only a few minutes to spare for some breakfast and she was thankful for that. The less time she spent at the table the less time she would spend avoiding the disgruntled looks and whispers from the rest of the Gryffindor table. She grabbed a piece of toast and took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Ron if you keep it up, I might burst into flames."

"Hermione, do you realize what people are saying?!?! And we know it's not some rumor – people saw it! What was he doing in your room last night??"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them she realized the entire Gryffindor table was waiting for her answer (along with parts of the Hufflepuff table as well).

"We had Head's business and Malfoy fell asleep on my couch."

"Just Head's business my arse – people saw you in next to nothing this morning and he kissed you! What is WRONG with you?!?" Ron's face was flaring red and he was clenching his fist tightly over his fork. Pansy looked troubled that Ron was so fired up over this.

"Nothing is _wrong _with me Ronald and I was most certainly not in next to nothing this morning. Even if he was there for more than Head's business I don't see where _any _of this is pertains to you." Hermione stood from the table and gathered her books.

Charms was nearly unbearable with all of the chatter that followed Hermione.

_It's not really that big of a deal – he only kissed me on the head – we weren't even openly snogging. If anyone in this school actually saw us doing anything remotely indecent they would probably turn blue in the face from talking about it so much. Malfoy was right – this could really work…_

Hermione made it through her morning classes and made her way to the Great Hall.

"You know Hermione, you didn't have to hide it from us," Harry stopped her by the stairs.

"Yes, because Ron would have been much more pleasant finding out sooner. I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Hermione looked at her feet hoping that he would forgive her.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand it – but you have always known what you are doing so I won't bug you about it. But seriously, he spent the night last night?" Harry almost looked ashamed to even ask.

"I promise he spent the night on the couch and that was it. Although, like I told Ron, if there was any more to it that would be my business and no one else's."

"Fine, just no more secrets 'Mione, okay?"

"Fine Harry."

Hermione walked with Harry into the Great Hall and immediately ran into Malfoy.

"We do cause quite a scandal, don't we?"

Hermione smiled at Harry and flicked her head in the direction of the Gryffindor table. I'll meet you there in a moment, Harry. Harry nodded but managed to scowl at Malfoy at the same time and was soon out of hearing distance.

"As much as I want Ron to pay, I hardly think that my honor is worth this scandal!" Hermione let out in a harsh whisper. She moved her back towards the Great hall just in case anyone were trying to listen.

"Your honor is what you make of it, and I'm not surprised that you are shamed by the rumors Merlin knows that you are not used to people talking about you, let alone your personal bits." Malfoy answered.

"I would rather not be talked about at all! You may enjoy your personal life being the talk of Hogwarts but I do not. You seem to forget that being Harry's friend has gotten me more than enough unwanted attention for the past few years." Hermione looked around and lowered her voice when she realized that she was getting louder "There has to be a way to do this without implying certain things. And do not ever say "personal bits" to me again."

Malfoy just stood there with the same smirk on his face as before and then stated loudly, "Hermione, of course we can have lunch in my rooms. It is much too loud for us in here."

Malfoy grabbed her hand and led her through the Great Hall pausing only to whisper in Hermione's ear to 'close her mouth'. Finally reaching his rooms, Hermione rounded on him.

"How dare you!"

"Obviously you had things you needed to say out of ear shot and I of course need to set you straight. We both know that we are incapable of having a normal conversation without you shrieking at me, so I thought it would be best to do this in a secure place. You should be thanking me for thinking so quickly on me feet…"

"I said I did not want certain things implied and there you go _implying_ again! And yet again, I look like a tart!"

"There is nothing implied, we are simply having lunch. And you do not look like a tart – you are simply spending time with your boyfriend. What about that whole scenario makes you seem like a tart? Honestly Granger, grow up! Private lunches and one bloody night spent on your couch do not make you a _tart_. You are just not used to actually having a personal life – but this is what it is about so get used to it!" Malfoy walked over to his fireplace while Hermione silently fumed.

By tossing orange powder into the grate a bright fire was lit.

"Lunch for two!" He shouted into the back wall of the fireplace.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Getting us lunch – it wouldn't do for people to think I actually starve you. Although if we weren't eating at this time it would _imply_ that we were doing other things…" he finished with a smirk.

Hermione shot him a look of distaste, "I wasn't aware that we could just order from our rooms."

"You mean to tell me you have been walking all the way to the kitchens for food?" He gave a loud laugh, "That's idiotic!"

"It is not! I just didn't know! Besides I would hate to bark orders at the poor house elves – I'd feel better if I took the time to go see them in person and asked politely for my food."

"Right – because getting in their way in the kitchens when it is ten times easier for them to just hear the order and send the food through the grate is so much more taxing of their time… And there is no need to be polite about it – it's their job."

"Regardless of being their job or not Malfoy, you should treat everyone politely!

"I'm not going to argue with you on this Granger – not when we need to eat and then get along for the next two hours in potions."

"Yes, especially since you know I'm right."

Malfoy shot her a withering look but returned from the fireplace with a tray full food.

"Thank you for taking care of this."

"Ah, finally, appreciation." Malfoy set the tray on the table to the far wall and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"So what is the plan for potions?" asked Hermione in between bites.

"Well walking you there would be a good start, but not too much has to happen other than that."

"Oh."

"You don't sound too excited. What, do you want more of presence? I'm not going to sit next to you if that what you're implying – I have work to get done."  
Hermione felt her blood start to boil, "No, I was not implying that I wanted to sit next to you – I also have work to get done. I was simply to prepare myself for anything rather than be cornered in the back of the classroom again."

"I did not corner you – and that scene could have played out much worse. I will just walk you to class and we will talk for a moment and that is all that is necessary."

"Fine, but we are going to talk at my desk, not yours."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "As if I care Granger. I'm not as preoccupied with being in familiar territory as you are."


End file.
